<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BEHOLD... a shitpost by KeaLime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464059">BEHOLD... a shitpost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeaLime/pseuds/KeaLime'>KeaLime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeaLime/pseuds/KeaLime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this scene popped into mind and I couldn't sleep till I wrote down and now you all will suffer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>France/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BEHOLD... a shitpost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>America led the two presidents down the hall as he scanned the numbers beside each door. Stopping in front of a door, he snapped his fingers at it.</p><p>“I believe it’s this one?” He quickly grabbed the handle, beginning to turn. </p><p>“Shouldn't-” He raised an eye to Macron's voice. He swallowed once before continuing. “Shouldn't we knock, first?”</p><p>America shrugged. “Worry not, I’m sure it’s fine…” He said dismissively.  He pushed open the door. “Hey, France? We need you for a second-” He froze in place as his eyes met France’s as he straddled Britain below him, both shirtless, the Brit’s hands tied to the bedpost. </p><p>France’s gaze flickered to the leaders, them too busy sharing their own awkward look to notice. America finally let a sigh pass his lips after the silence. “Really you guys?” Was the only thing he thought to say. “Here?” </p><p>“It’s not my fault a light breeze makes him horny-” Britain was cut off as France shoved a pillow in his face. </p><p>“There are leaders in the room!” A blush dusting his cheeks. “Anyway, you said you needed me for something?”</p><p>“Uh-” America stuttered. “Yeah, a quick meeting…” He gestured to men behind him who were politely averting their eyes. “...Shouldn't take more than twenty minutes. Just throw on a shirt and we can get going.” </p><p>He climbed off the English man, picking up the discarded clothing from the floor. “Alright.” He addressed Britain. “I’ll be back in a bit.” </p><p>The other’s face contorted a little as he began to walk away. “Wait no France?! Come back here! Untie me!”</p><p>America suppressed a laugh as France shrugged him off. “Oh, you’ll be fine, calm down.” </p><p>Britain tugged against the bonds. “No! France!” </p><p>France walked past America as he gestured to him to follow. He closed the door to the still protesting Brit. </p><p>“Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>